S1E1: Slave Trade
by Tuffnut and Chicken
Summary: After a training mission went wrong, Hiccup and Toothless land themselves on a undocumented island. This is not any other island that has a huge forest or wild animals or dragons. This island has people who bid on not just dragons but humans too. Now the riders have to save their leader before he gets sold. Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Tuffnut and Chicken! I have decided to do my own episodes! Great. This may suck but you know hope you like it and I know what I want to say but I can't describe it.**

* * *

Run! That was the only thing that ran through the mind of Astrid Hofferson. She never ran from everything, but right now it was an exception. He was an exception. He was the reason why she had started running in the first place. He just had to walk in at the wrong time and hear about Astrid's failure at beating the twins. She wasn't happy that he found a flaw. She hated when he knew she wasn't as strong. How else could she impress him anyways, the strength is all she has to show off for him.

She knew he was going to follow her, and she knew he was going to get answers. He always did and when he got close, it made her melt. Her walls that blocked her feelings inside, would fall. Thor, she even blushed when his name leaked into her thoughts.

Why did he have to be so darn cute that made it hard for her to do anything, to feel anything. She didn't care if Heather or any others see that she could lose, but she didn't want him to see. She just couldn't have him see. That was the biggest problem. It wasn't fair, and he is a jerk for making her feel. Having her go through the pain of having a crush, but this crush was huge. She dreamed of the auburn haired boy every night. He was on her mind 24/7 for crying out loud.

That stupid, stupid, stupid boy that had to be so handsome and selfless, his crazy hair that could never be tamed. No other Viking could pull that look off. He was rare, a one-of-a-kind, a gift sent from the gods. He was-

"Astrid." That heavenly voice that pulled her away from any thought. Her mind and heart raced as he approached.

She just had to run in the forest, where they would be alone. Where he could pull her into his warm, inviting arms. She had to keep herself together. Her mind built the wall higher and stronger, her feelings locked in a cage that no one could break, not even the Red Death could open it.

But Hiccup was stronger than the Red Death.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Hiccup. You didn't need to follow me. I just wanted a run."

"No you're not. I know you ran from everyone." Hiccup's eyes locked with her's, those eyes full of love, was slowly cracking her defensive wall. "Why did you run?"

"The twins got on my nerve."

"I heard defeat Astrid. You can tell me, I am your friend you know."

"I know that, and I am very lucky to have you. It's just that I'm fine."

"Astrid. I'm not going to judge you."

"How will I know if you're lying?"

"I've been judged for things many times and you know that. If it is flaws, then so be it. That makes you, you." Astrid listened to his words, her eyes trying to pull away but couldn't. The wall was breaking faster and the cage was being rattled, soon enough the cage fell with the wall. "You helped me three weeks ago when I lost for the first time. That is my flaw, that there is a man that is smarter than me, a man that beat me, that made me lose. Heather is missing and so is the Dragon Eye. You didn't care that being outsmarted is my flaw. You helped me, and I want to do the same."

"Fine. Tuffnut beat me at a-arm wr-wrestling." She mumbled. The words slipped through her rosy lips like water falling through a child's fingers and back into the ocean.

"You ran because…."

"I didn't want you to see me as a failure." Suddenly Hiccup began to laugh. The chuckles tearing her heart as it echoed around the forest, as the trees she beat on were laughing at her. "H-Hic-" Her words became dead as his laughter died down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked, she didn't know why he laughed and then hugged her. Also she was getting very warm around the face and that made the hug she was supposed to enjoy, awkward.

"I'm not laughing at you Astrid. I'm laughing because you thought you were a failure. You are stronger than anyone I know. There is nothing you can't do. Also Tuffnut pretty much cheated, because he is Tuffnut so- OUCH!" Hiccup jumped at the punch to his stomach.

"You didn't have to laugh." Her mind raced with guilt but she had to do it.

"Come on Astrid, you think I would have ran all the way to you to laugh at you?"

"No but-"

"But what, believe me when I say. I would never laugh at you."

Astrid's smile finally showed, that feeling of love was beginning to show. She could never be mad at him and she knew that, it was difficult to when his face always fell.

"I am sorry I punched you, but don't laugh or my fist will be somewhere else."

"There's the Astrid I know." He smiled back. Astrid just wanted to punch him again. If she wasn't mad, she was in love and none had a good feeling. "We are having a training lesson this week if you want to join, you can."

"Yeah, I always do. What is the lesson anyway?"

"You choose, maybe you can beat Tuffnut at that."

"Seriously Hiccup."

"What?" The duo walked straight towards the Edge in complete silence.

Of course the silence would make Hiccup lose all focus to the world. It always did, like a rope dragging someone to a certain area without even trying to move. His new thoughts weren't the same as he always thought. No, this was about the certain blonde who was so close, it began to hurt.

No one could have that type of beauty. Her eyes just shimmered and when she was sad, that shimmer would die. Hiccup never wanted the shimmer to leave. Of course when she had ran off today, Hiccup just couldn't leave her. The way her voice cracked when she tried to say nothing. The way her face became a darker shade of red. He just didn't want to leave her like that. If he did, he could never forgive himself.

Hiccup took a quick glance, that glance captured everything lovely about the girl. She was extremely perfect and she had always been. She may have hated him when he was 15, but he still loved her. He wanted to just hug her all day, keep her by his side, but he was scared. Scared she wouldn't love him back, scared she would laugh. He had to contain those feelings. He didn't want to mess up anything between them, so he had to bury his feelings and work with the friendship he has.

"I have an idea." Her voice sang, he smiled. Not because they finally made it to the Edge. Instead he smiled because she was still by his side. She didn't use his blank mind to take a run. No she was there.

"What is this idea?"

"We have a activity from Thawfest."

"T-thawfest." He loved the idea, he always loved her ideas. Thawfest was that time each member argued so bad, he swore someone was going to die that night. He also hated it because of Snotlout. Hiccup could never beat him, and when he had the chance. He took it, used his own best friend for advantage. Astrid also was a bit angry so he threw the race for his cousin. Sure hiccup was stronger and could do most of the activities but he just couldn't be as great. Thawfest wasn't his favorite, but he cared so much for Astrid to always say yes. Even if it was her Yaknog. "Okay, what activity do you want to do?"

"Axe throwing." Hiccup felt like his whole body had shut down. Axe throwing. It just had to be axe throwing. There could have been others, like archery or maybe even sheep carrying. He couldn't aim an axe, much less throw one.

"Can I sit out on this one, be the judge to make sure there is no cheating."

"Why? Oh yeah, you can't throw an axe." Astrid jokes, roughly poking him in the shoulder.

"W-what, I can." His voice rose, he was definitely lying and Astrid saw right through it.

"You voice just got higher. It's fine you can't throw an axe, a little babyish but it's fine."

"Astrid."

"What, stating the truth, hurts when you get laughed at, doesn't it." Hiccup rolls his eyes at the childness that the Hofferson had contained. "Maybe I could give you lessons one time, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, aren't I a nice friend." Her voice laced with fun. Her warm smile, slowly stabbing Hiccup in the heart. Love hurts and he can't take it.

"The nicest."

They were going to bring up on who should collect the team and bring them to the dome that was wide open so sunlight could seep through. The golden rays caressing the walls and flesh of the humans, also the scales of dragons that happily sat behind their riders.

Each rider had sat in the dome, looking at Hiccup and Astrid as they entered.

"Hey Astrid." Tuffnut says, if Astrid wasn't focused on her breathing. She would have heard the evil snicker that rumbled in Tuffnut's throat. Hiccup looked at the somewhat furious Astrid, and knew that this wasn't going to end well. His mind pushed his emergency senses, completely ignoring the thought of what he was going to say.

"Okay, um Astrid has an idea what we are going to do. We are going to do a mini game from Thawfest, which happened to be axe throwing. I will be a judge to make sure there isn't any funny business."

"Why Hiccup, are you afraid that you will end up on the loser side with Astrid?" Snotlout laughs as he slaps his knee. Hiccup didn't know what actually went down but he knew it was bad and that the gang wasn't going to drop it anytime soon.

This was going to go bad really quickly.

* * *

 **So what did you think, I'll try and post more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup finally accepted the fact he was wrong. That he could be wrong, but this time he was right. He wanted to smile at how it felt so good to be right, but it wasn't the time. Not with the gang. It never was. He knew that this would go wrong. When did it go right in the place? The gang, even Fishlegs were turning the targets into large beating weapons as axes flew around the dome.

The dragons already flew off in terror, except for Toothless. He took the risk to be by his rider. After a axe was close to Hiccup's head, Toothless growled and kept an eye on the flying metal and his human.

Tuffnut was laying on the ground with his sister towering over him and beating him with the target. Wood chunks would fly off her and there. When she held a leg to hard, it would break and she moved to the next leg until all three were gone so she ripped the painted shield off it's stand and used that.

Fishlegs was biting Snotlout in the arm then slapping him. Fishlegs was never a fighter but his teeth, they could shear a carcass. The crimson liquid slowly dripped from the Jorgensen's forearm. Snotlout fought back of course but at Astrid, she had come behind him during the distraction of Fishlegs and kneed Snotlout. He turned in a flash and yanked her hair, creating a full on fist fight.

Hiccup wanted to say something, which he did but Ruffnut thrown a broken leg at him, giving poor Hiccup a small cut on his forehead. He waited until any object used as a weapon was broke and thrown to the side. That's when he called it quits.

"ALRIGHT!" His voice boomed. Everyone stopped quickly and looked at the unharmed leader (except for the scratch). "Seriously, over who is the best. You have to be kidding me." His eyes fell directly onto Astrid. Snotlout struggling under her arm. "This was your idea, seriously."

"Y-you're right." Astrid quickly moved her arm off the boy. Her eyes were full of regret, but Hiccup never noticed.

He wanted to take a flight and just breathe. They could never have a drill without it turning into a competition which always led to a fight that Hiccup stayed out of. "You guys can clean this up. I'm going on patrol."

"Why don't you get to clean!?" Snotlout whines. That question was going to show up soon and Hiccup was glad he planned the answer, even though it would have been easy to answer without any planning.

"Because I didn't fight, I didn't make this mess. You guys did. Enjoy." Hiccup quickly planted himself onto his reptile friend. His peg clicking into the stirrup. The Night Fury's wings opened wide as the prospect tail opened with a push. It didn't take long for Toothless to be up in the sky and away from Dragon's Edge.

The soft, white clouds above gave the blue sky a friendly look. A cloud peeling away from the sun, letting the light shine it's way down onto the deep ocean blue. The small waves reflected the sun, making the day feel warm and gave the beach like feeling to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup didn't do patrol like he said, instead he took a flight to calm his nerves. He gave the riders an illusion of searching the sea stacks that guarded the Edge, but instead he flew right by them and into open water.

"They always do this bud, I swear it's like they don't hear what I am saying. Viggo and Ryker are after us and I want them to train and stuff, but-" His words died, he could think of anymore. The stress from the training exercise hammered at his head, making him lay down on the back of his dragon and focusing onto the sky above.

Toothless whined, hoping to get a good response from his human. Instead he felt the slightly cold fingers of his rider, tapping on his scales.

A squawk pulled Hiccup up. The noise wasn't loud but it was heard. Maybe Astrid knew he wasn't patrolling and followed him. Oh how he wished that was the case. Sadly enough, it wasn't. His fears that made his stomach turn, was correct. This was not the feeling he wished for when he was correct. His dragon growled to the small dot in the distance, getting faster quickly. Soon there were more dots that turned into dragons. Their wings flapping violently. The speed towards the heir of Berk was getting dangerous.

"Toothless down." Toothless quickly dives down towards the raging water. Sadly enough the dragons didn't fly in one tight group. Instead they spread out, side to side and up and down. Hiccup weaved between the dragons. Some of the wings nearly knocked Hiccup off the saddle and down into the ocean that had no end. Hiccup wanted to turn around and head back to the Edge like he planned because he was too far out. The cliffs of small islands covered the horizon. Hiccup was too focused on the dragons to notice the dangerous island that he was going to crash on. Suddenly a wild Nightmare flew past him, the wind strong enough to knock the oh so powerful Night Fury out of the sky. Toothless screeched at the sudden impact. His body full of worry when his rider flew out of the saddle.

Many things ran through Hiccup's mind when he felt his peg slip from its hold. He tried to reach for anything, possibly his dragon but his arms couldn't reach. He was falling fast and his dragons was roaring above him.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup didn't hide the panic in his voice, he just didn't want to die. He watched his dragon close his wings and push them against his side. The black dragon fell like a speeding bullet ready to pierce someone. Instead of trying to kill Hiccup he grabbed his Hiccup with his outstretched paw and pulled Hiccup to his body. His big wings wrapped around him like a protective cage. The trees of the island came fast. Soon each branch rubbed against the branches of the woods. The branches tried to penetrate the scales but they protected the dragon. Once they landed in the dirt, Toothless unfolded his wings and let Hiccup crawls out. "Oh gods, oh thor. Are you okay bud?" Hiccup let his smooth fingers run over the dragon's aching body. Toothless gave a warble before standing up and nudging his rider. "Okay, we should probably get out of here." Once he placed himself comfortably in the saddle, a net came flying out of the woods tackling the dragon and the boy.

Hiccup's body was pushed from the force of the net and fell onto the ground with a thud. Men ran from their hiding spots with crossbow, aiming the loaded weapons at the downed dragon and rider

"Oh my men. We got ourselves a good sell." His thick voice sent a shiver down Hiccup's spine.

"Yeah." A man said with a higher voice. Hiccup was sure he didn't hit puberty.

The man with the dark voice, dropped his weapon and looked at their catch. "A Night Fury wow I thought they died."

"Don't touch him!"

"Hey, what's this?" The man taunted. He grabbed the hair that stuck out from the net, using it to pull Hiccup's head up. Hiccup's eyes shut tight and he gritted his teeth hoping it would ease the pain. The man wasn't gentle, telling by that. Hiccup is in a load of trouble.

He just had to run off, not pay attention to where he was headed. He just had to create a training mission. This had to be all his fault. If he hadn't been so worked up at losing the Dragon Eye to Viggo, then he wouldn't have to worry. He still would but he was worrying more than he should have and listened to Astrid, then he wouldn't even be here. He would be back with his friends and taking a break, enjoying the weather.

"You're a fine lad." He eyed the peg that glistened in his eye when the sun hit it. "Hmm, you must be the Dragon Master. We 'eard about you. You are very powerful." The man dropped Hiccup's head and turned to his men. "We are going to be rich men. Our boss will be pleased by the sale we are making with the boy and the dragon." Hiccup felt as those creepy eyes have been move off of him would return. They did. They were more terrifying than Ryker's killer eyes. "You will be a wonderful sale, my boy. It's kind of a shame that I can't buy you myself." Hiccup got what the man was getting at and gasped. Those green eyes growing wide as Toothless wiggled his wing to wrap it around his rider protectively.

* * *

 **Short but do you guys like it.**

 **Sorry I am paranoid right now XD ... you guys might not like it anyways!**

 **If you do, thanks!**

 **If not, then be a hater.**

 **That is my famous quote, even though I am not famous. *wink***

 **SHORT BUT SWEET!**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me. Tuffnut.**

 **I finally got to updating yay!**

 **Um some parts are a little mature. I don't know if I should change the rating, it's just touching but you know... I'm paranoid.**

 **I am going to do shout outs. I think you just repsond to the comments. I don't know, never did shout outs.**

 **SHOUT OUTS:**

 _ **midnightsky0612: Thanks and I know XD. I am going to be putting a lot of Hiccstrid.**_

 _ **Meyssa: Thank you!**_

 _ **SilverGhostWolf: Thanks! I am glad it interests you, I always thought people thought I tired to hard or somthing. YAY! THANK YOU.**_

 _ **Prince Maggie: Thank you. This and here you go! Also sameI ship Hiccstrid like crazy.**_

 _ **Hiccstridlover13: He is dead XD and thank you that made me smile I'm glad you like my books.**_

 **Shout outs over and you guys really wanna read it... maybe so be my guest.**

* * *

"I bet he is fine, Astrid. He just needed some air. We are a struggle." The voice of Fishlegs met her ears. She had been standing by the stables, waiting for the Night Fury.

Hiccup had been gone all day. She thought that maybe there was something during his patrol, but if there was. He would have gotten help by now. Yeah he was stubborn and tried to do anything dangerous by himself to protect his friends, but he would still be responsible enough.

"What if he doesn't come back. What if he is out there and hurt. What if-" There were so many 'what if's that made her stomach turn upside down. If Hiccup was ever pulled from her life. She would take her own just to be with that goof up in Valhalla.

She made a promise to herself many times after every thing they have been through together. She would always protect him after the Red Death incident. Obviously that failed. She always wanted to repay after he saved her countless of times.

"If he doesn't return tonight, we will search for him."

"Okay, thanks Fishlegs." Fishlegs waited for his teammate to move, but she didn't. There was one thing Fishlegs knew about these two, that they always worried from each other. He sighed with a soft smile carving on his lips.

"If you see him, tell us." He left. Without any word and the complete silence that made the area around her, feel uncomfortable. She should have stuck with Hiccup when he said stop. She should have agreed that this wasn't a competition, even though it already was. It always was, but she should have agreed.

The gang always fought. They never had been on the same side, the only time when they worked together was to fight the hunters or save one of the rider's life. Hiccup stayed out of everything unless he was forced.

Astrid didn't.

She always had the strength, she always joined in the fights to become stronger. She used it to let off steam. She wished that she could be like Hiccup sometimes. She knew right from wrong but she never thought when fighting came into play. Vikings have a history of fighting all the time and Hiccup never did, so it was easy for him to stay out of things but Astrid just went in. It was an addiction, and she needed Hiccup to break it

….

Hiccup looked at the line of people, beaten and bruised. Each were connected to a long chain. Collars held their necks and their wrists and ankles together.

His cuffs were different, he didn't have the chains around his neck. He only had the rusty chains that cut into the skin of his wrists.

Toothless had been taken in an opposite direction. Some guards getting injured after they tried to pull Hiccup away from his dragon. Hiccup was worried. Where was his dragon and how many people were here. How many got kidnapped and is being forced to be sold.

Apparently once each week, men and women from all over would crowd a giant room and buy all the people in these rotting rooms. That scared Hiccup more. He was going to be property soon, more importantly Toothless will become property.

All his thoughts fell with him when he was shoved to the rocky ground, his head bounced off the bumpy rock. His blood stained his hair after a cut was formed on the side of his forehead. His blood traveled down his face, running over his smooth cheek and dripping off his chin.

"Whoa careful. Remember he could be sold as a sex slave and you know how rare they are. Don't destroy his face."

"Yes sir."

"Take care of the Dragon Master, I want to show the boss." The man who had captured Hiccup, left. Now stuck with the small man that shoved him to the ground, used all his muscle to pull Hiccup back up.

Compared to the small man, Hiccup felt like a giant. How he wished it was true to smash this man like a bug.

They turned a small corner that blocked the view of the other slaves that couldn't keep their eyes off the fine boy. The no-named man knocked on a small door that was slightly leaning. Small holes poked at the door, each hole was slowly taking over the door, but still wasn't clear enough to see every detail of the room behind it. The wood was covered in dead, molding vines that held the door together.

The rotting door moved with a creek, Hiccup was glad that it was opening slowly so he had time to think and be prepared for anything that room held. He didn't know if they were trying to create suspense or scare Hiccup to his wits or create tension, but it wasn't working. All Hiccup felt was pure anger.

These poor men and women taken from their homes and families to become slaves. They would never see their friends, parents, children and those people would never see their family member either. That one word that break a family, that could break a person until they drowned in their own tears. That one killer word that was as bad as rape. Sold.

Finally the door had opened, to Hiccup's disliking. The spider webs fell and tore as the door was open wide, the view of the room became full. A small bed had rusting chains dangle off the edges of the bed. Equipment in a large chest was placed in the room to. It was pushed against a small table that had the only light for the room. The candle's flame danced in the open air, Hiccup was beyond terrified. Especially if that candle light went out.

A girl stood proud on the other side. She didn't wear a tunic nor pants and boots, instead she wore a short, tight red dress that showed off her curves. Her tall heels made Hiccup feel short, and he is 6'1! If Hiccup was paying attention to anything, he would of notice the old clothes the slaves wore and the suits the men that controlled the place, wore. In fact, even their hair was done nicely.

"Hmm, I like this one. Toss him in." Her voice had a seductive ring to it and that made things worse for Hiccup.

The man obeyed and pushed Hiccup in by his shoulder. His peg tried to grip the floor, but instead he dropped to the floor like he couldn't even stand on his own two feet by himself. The mysterious girl waited until the man left, closing the door behind him.

The girl grabbed his hair and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Soft and feels like silk." Her eyes traced the shape of his face. The freckles placed around his face. His bright green eyes full of life. "Wow they finally picked a hot one. You are adorable." Her fingers held his chin tightly in her grasp. Her long red finger nails leaving marks in his cheeks. Hiccup quickly moved his head away from her without a word. His glare said it all.

Of course it had to be a girl. Hiccup had a lot of what if's running through his mind, he swore he was getting a headache. One of his what if's came true. Why wouldn't it, it made perfect sense. She was going to invade him, she was going to touch him when he didn't want to be.

His thickening thoughts were confirmed when she stood him up straight before hooking her fingers on the hem of his pants.

"Get off of me. Don't touch me." She didn't flinch to his demanding tone.

"Feisty. I like that."

"You're sick."

"I know I am, your point." Her fingers stayed as he squirmed. She didn't stop what she was doing, she was obviously determined. The clothing slipped down his legs, making him feel uncomfortable. Hiccup had stopped squirming when he felt her sharp nails pinch his skin. Now was the time to be afraid. He was being exposed. He prayed to Thor that nothing happened, hopefully the gods answered.

The pants fell with the boxers (I have no idea what they wear so I assume men wear white boxer like underwear.) quickly Hiccup moved his hands over his manhood, using all his strength to keep them there. She tried to pull his arms up but his arms wouldn't budge. She huffed in response before looking at the kid. Her hand ran across his cheek. The slap echoing around the room. Instantly his hand moved to his now burning cheek. Now that was a mistake.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrists and pinned his arms above his head and used the cuffs that were hidden against the wall to lock his hands to the wall. She smiled at her achievement before averting her eyes to his large staff.

"Wow, you are incredibly large." Her eyes moved around the sagging skin. "Big and long too." She grinned when he blushed. Hiccup flinched when her hand pressed against his cheek, afraid he was going to get slapped once again. "Sad I can't buy you myself." She said. This was her distraction to wrap her slim fingers around his manhood and began to pump. Hiccup cried.

"S-stop pl-please." He tried to wiggle free but her grasp was strong. "Cut it out!" He begged.

"Relax, I am not going to rape you. I want you but boss will be here soon." She grabbed a small stick and compared it to his now fresh erection. "You passed the stick test. Means you're pretty large." She dropped the stick and looked him in the eye. "Congratulations, you're a sex slave."

"How is that good?!"

"Good for who ever buys you." Hiccup shrunk to the wall, his back rubbing against the stone.

Suddenly the door was pushed open, a big man squeezed through the door. He was as wide as Alvin the Treacherous.

"So is this the Dragon Master?" His voice was terrifying. It was deeper than a dragon growling at something dangerous. It was also very dry and cracky which sent shivers running down Hiccup spine.

"Yes sir. He is passed as a sex slave. SS number 10."

"I can see by his size." Hiccup was so focused on the large man towering over him that he forgot his personal skin was being showed. "Put him down for 25,000 gold coins."

"Is that a little too much?"

"I have someone working on his description. Also everyone who is coming, will be rich. He also has a good enough size to impress the richest girls around." Hiccup gulped, not only was he going to be exposed here, he was going to be on stage in front of a giant crowd with everything hanging out. Fantastic.

"Okay sir." The boss nodded before he exited the room. Hiccup heard the mocking chuckle from the boss. His laugh was deep and dark, just like that soulless black tux the man had thrown on this morning.

The unnamed girl turned and grinned at Hiccup.

"Did I forget to tell you. You're going to be fully undressed.

That is when Hiccup paled when his shirt and armor were cut off and thrown in a bag. That is when she began to stare at his toned chest and abs. Now Hiccup was fully naked.

And he felt like he wanted to die.

* * *

 **Yay I finshed. I hope it doesn't feel rushed.**

 **Oh! Who ever reads Finding you, I am sorry for holding it. You guys know I am not dead but that book has me stuck**

 **Grrrrrrrr.**

 **BAI!**

 ***spins chair around* WEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I guess I did get a little carried away with how I wrote Chapter 3 and to be honest I am not proud of it. I tried staying in the safety net of Race To The Edge but I also wanted to focus on how slavery is. I am glad you all told me to change it to T but I will not go any further. I might rewrite the whole thing or just try to fix it up from the problem.**

 **I am very sorry for those who felt uncomfortable with some things and that is my mistake. Hopefully I can make it better and more safe as I go. To be honest I didn't even think about 'sex slaves' until I wrote the chapter. Chapter 3 isn't my favorite nor my best work and I promise to try to dial it down.**

 **Also this has to be the most normal note I wrote.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccup sat on the hard, rocky ground. The cold air nipped at his skin. He felt slightly uncomfortable with the amount of slaves surrounded him, their shivering shaking the chains making it hard to sleep for the Haddock. It wasn't all bad, they did give him a long dirty tunic that sagged to his knees and a pair of pants that were tucked into a old fuzzy boot.

Being naked was a weird feeling. Hiccup was hoping that they changed their plans of letting him just wear the clothes he is wearing now, up on stage. Really he shouldn't even be worrying about stupid clothes and the stage he will be put on tomorrow. All he cared about was his friends and most importantly, Toothless. Not one finding of his Night Fury, which made things worse at a rescue plan. His friends were supposed to be coming soon, but he was afraid. Afraid that they would never find him and that is was too late.

It felt as it was too late because Hiccup has been through a lot in the past hour. Once he left that crazy girl's room, he was lead to another. This one was bad. He was threaten by a whip many times if he didn't cooperate with the workers. It was a lot of work, his back and arms burned after he had dug through a rocky wall that was ready to collapse, each rock the slaves had to pull out were thrown in a pile then moved into a cart. Hiccup had no idea were all the rocks were headed but he really didn't want to know. It might make things worse.

Right now, he was supposed to be sleeping, guards had walked passed the giant line of slaves several times and it made Hiccup shiver. He was laying down, mushed against the freezing people. His eyes were closed but his body refused to get some sleep. Not when he knew he wasn't in the safety of his hut, alone in his bed, and not being watched by men who had a long stick ready to smack anyone who woke up. A few slaves were covered in brusies after they didn't get the message of the beating, but soon the cries stopped after they passed out in exhaustion.

The terrifying thoughts that ran though his head made the horrible tasting dinner slide up his throat. He didn't let it go, instead he quietly swallowed so he wouldn't get caught.

Where was Astrid when he needed her the most.

...

Out above the sea was the Dragon Riders searching for their missing friend. It had been confirmed that he was missing when it set to dinner time. They had already created a plan on how to find him, find something of his and let Stormfly sniff it, she has been following his scent for an hour.

The twins were bored so they check every island they came across, making some wild dragons angry and ruining the trip after they had to hide countless times when a angry Nadder or a new discovered species called a Woolly Howl had burned the trees into crisps and blasted each rider.

Astrid was getting mad.

The twins pointed out a new island that had a bank of fog covering the island like a giant blanket, the dark sky making it look more deadly, which attracted the twins. Astrid wasn't going to have another lag in saving Hiccup.

"You guys go down to that island and I'll burn you myself."

"Why?!" Ruffnut argued, jumping in her saddle.

"Because we are trying to rescue Hiccup, and I really want to get this done." Astrid had stopped Stormfly and hovered to face the group. "We can't stop and rest otherwise she will lose his scent, now instead of goofing off, please help me find _my_ Hiccup." She knew what she said, and she knew they weren't dating but in her mind they were. They always were close to each other, even if they didn't say it out loud. They still thought about them being together.

"Well fine, miss cranky." Tuffnut says. "Can we at least blow things up?"

"Go ahead, shoot Snotlout even."

"Hey! Way to throw me in the ocean Astrid."

"What you were encouraging them to go to each island." Snotlout opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, Astrid smiled at his defeat before turning around and letting Stormfly take control again. Meatlug made it to the Nadder's side and the riders exchange glances.

"You okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah. Just scared." They tried to ignore the explosions and laughter behind them but that actually made the moment more awkward.

"Hey, if Hiccup is hurt, we will take care of him."

"Yeah, I know but I feel like I didn't protect him and that this is my faul-"

"Hey, it happens. Hiccup gets in more trouble then the twins do." Astrid and Fishlegs shared a little laugh.

"Remember when you almost drowned? Hiccup refused to let you go, and you do the same. You guys protect each other more than you protect your own lives. I bet when we find him, he will go straight to you." Astrid traced his facial features with her ocean blue eyes, his face was locked in a serious manner.

"Okay, thank you Fishlegs."

The ride to a island that was soon coming up felt long to Astrid, but the entertainment of Hookfang and Snotlout chasing the twins around Astrid, became very interesting. Even when Hookfang turned to fast and scared Snotlout.

* * *

 **Short but is it better?**

 **I am making him wear clothes now.**

 **I did change it to T so I hope that is okay.**

 **Bai, bai.**


End file.
